


Preconceiving

by tod_von_mii



Series: Raison d'être [7]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting with Death in multiple senses, I'm so glad Sisi knew English because that pun only works in English, Impregnation, Memento Mori Dirty Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tod_von_mii/pseuds/tod_von_mii
Summary: Das Todespaar have a wonderful time making the crown prince.
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: Raison d'être [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813564
Kudos: 11





	Preconceiving

**Author's Note:**

> "It is no longer possible to 'Try for Baby' with the Grim Reaper" ~Patch notes for The Sims 3
> 
> "Just watch me." ~Elisabeth, probably

Der Tod chuckled, looking at Sisi the way he did when they first met, when she regained consciousness far ahead of schedule and asked him who he was. "I'm flattered, but what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"The empire still needs an heir. If I must endure Franz Joseph's affections, I want to enjoy yours first. I refuse to have any more of his children when I can have yours instead - like when you came to me in a dream and... 'preconceived' little Sophie." Sisi smiled, proud of what learning English had done for her wit.

"Preconceived!" Der Tod laughed. "That's clever. And yes, if it is my intent, it can lie in wait for as long as it has to. If I were a normal human man, I'd remind you that heirs to the throne who don't look like the one who sits on it would cause a scandal. But do you remember when you were fighting with your mother-in-law about your sleeping schedule, and Dr. Seeburger came to tell her to stop her nonsense?"

Sisi struggled to suppress a mischievous grin before she remembered she wasn't in the presence of anyone who would disapprove. "Was that you in disguise?"

"Exactly. The same magic that disguised me will disguise any of our children. Little Sophie had it, but unfortunately, she died before it could really become useful." Der Tod looked down for a moment. "The glamour will make them look like children of the Kaiser, but it'll fade when they're near the dying. So be mindful of that." He smirked and undressed himself. "But enough about the future. We have to make it first."

She rubbed his cock languidly and worshipfully, like she was contemplating a rosary, until his foreskin pulled back and he became fully hard. Her touch became feather-light and coy, always approaching but never quite reaching the tip.

Der Tod fixed Sisi with a piercing gaze, pupils blown. "If you don't stop teasing me, I may just flip you over and take you right now."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" She sank down on him as her eyes darkened.

"It was supposed to get your attention, and I clearly succeeded," der Tod growled. "You want me to fill you up over and over, don't you? To make you swell and throb. To mark you as mine, even if the _Kaiser_ thinks he has any claim to you." He grabbed her hips and thrusted, sudden and sharp. "You'll hardly be able to move a muscle without remembering our coupling."

Sisi said nothing, she only nodded as she clenched der Tod with her inner muscles and held fast to his shoulders. Angling herself in just the right way, she felt his cock rub against the part that his fingers usually reached, then went faster, faster, and faster.

When der Tod began to twitch in a familiar way, she squeezed him as tightly as she could and moaned at the chill of him coming inside her, dragging her into a climax that made her tingle from head to toe. Even her shuddering womb seemed to join her body's hungry, succubean effort to drain him of his seed.

Of course, going by his face alone, he wasn't anywhere near empty. He hadn't even become flaccid.

"How are you still... still...?"

"Being a spirit has advantages, like not being subject to the constraints of mortal bodies. All the better to _fuck_ you with, my dear." That earned him a shocked expression, and he smirked. "It may be easier for you to do than talk about."

While Sisi was pondering der Tod's statement, he took advantage of her idleness to move so that she was on the bottom. He kissed a lazy trail up her torso, spending extra time on her abdomen and teasingly avoiding her nipples.

"We must be careful," he whispered, letting his cold breath chill her face, "or I may be tempted to kiss your life away when we're trying to create another one."

"That makes it more exciting."

"True," he admitted as he slid in and out of her. "Every second that passes brings you closer to me, but I already know you enjoy flirting with Death."

She would've laughed if he hadn't picked that moment to begin rubbing her clitoris. When he began thrusting intermittently, Sisi began vocalizing loudly enough that der Tod became glad he had remembered to take them to another layer of reality first.

(Though the thought of Sophie the elder or Franz Joseph walking in on them nearly made him laugh.)

"Your poor husband will have no clue that you're carrying another man's child, and not that of a mere human man. He may provide the base, but we both know what will actually take root in you - new life, coming forth from Death..."

In pursuit of her own release, Sisi tried to hold der Tod still so she could grind against him, but after a few seconds of playing along, he gloried in her frustrated look as he began moving again.

"Try to delay me as much as you like, but there is no winning against me. Everyone falls to me in the end..."

They were so close, skin against skin, and it still felt like there was too much in between them. She wanted to feel that soothing heaviness on her bare nerves, trapping her until all the tension had left her body. Burying himself inside her to the hilt, he came with a growl, and she squeezed her legs around him tighter in a superfluous attempt to pin him in place just as he pinned her in place.

"The next time you stand up, this will leak out and you'll remember exactly what happened... if your ripe, thirsty womb hasn't sucked it up first."

That, combined with further thoughts of her ravenous body, sent her into a mind-blanking orgasm that she could feel even in her teeth.

"I think I'll stay inside you for a while."

"I think I'll let you."

He nuzzled her neck. "So, do I have your permission to wake you up by taking you again?"

"Hnnnngh!" Sisi, overwhelmed by the thought, had become temporarily unable to form words.

Much later, surrounded by der Tod and purring in response to his now-chaste caresses, Sisi let herself give into sleep, warm with the afterglow and a sense of accomplishment.


End file.
